Tony Goldwyn
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | yearsactive = 1986–present | occupation = Actor/Director | spouse = Jane Musky (1989-present) }} Anthony Howard "Tony" Goldwyn (born May 20, 1960) is an American actor and director. He portrayed the villain Carl Bruner in Ghost, Colonel Bagley in The Last Samurai, and the voice of the title character of the Disney animated Tarzan. Personal life Goldwyn was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Jennifer Howard and film producer Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. Goldwyn's paternal grandparents were movie mogul Samuel Goldwyn and film actress Frances Howard,JewishJournal.com while his maternal grandparents were playwright Sidney Howard and actress Clare Eames. Goldwyn attended Hamilton College in Clinton, New York, Brandeis University in Waltham, Massachusetts (where he received his B.F.A), and the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. Goldwyn is married to production designer Jane Musky. The couple have two daughters, Anna and Tess. Career Goldwyn's best remembered role is most likely that of Carl Bruner, friend of Patrick Swayze's character Sam Wheat in Ghost. He is also well-known for his turn on the comedy series, Designing Women in which he played a young interior designer named Kendall Dobbs who was HIV positive, and asked the women of Sugarbakers to design his funeral. In the HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon, Goldwyn played astronaut Neil Armstrong, commander of Apollo 11. He also provided the voice of the title character from 1999 animated feature film, Tarzan, produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. He reprised the role in the video games Disney's Tarzan Untamed and Kingdom Hearts. He also had a recurring role on the NBC-Universal drama Law & Order: Criminal Intent as Frank Goren, brother of lead character Robert Goren, played by Vincent D'Onofrio. Acting and directing duties for the first season of "Dexter" for Showtime (Brother John Goldwyn is Executive Producer). Also a stage actor, Goldwyn has appeared twice in Off-Broadway shows at Second Stage Theatre and on Broadway at Circle in the Square Theatre. At Second Stage he appeared in Theresa Rebeck's Spike Heels (1992) alongside Kevin Bacon and Julie White. Most recently, in the summer of 2006 at Second Stage Theatre he starred opposite Kate Burton in another Rebeck play, The Water's Edge. Goldwyn is currently playing J.D. Sheldrake, the philandering business executive, in the Broadway musical Promises, Promises starring Sean Hayes and Kristin Chenoweth. The cast recording was released in on June 23, 2010, with Goldwyn in three tracks. Filmography *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Gaby: A True Story'' (1987) *''Ghost'' (1990) *''Kuffs'' (1991) *''The Pelican Brief'' (1993) *''Nixon'' (1995) *''Reckless'' (1995) * Trouble on the Corner (1997) *''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) *''The Lesser Evil'' (1998) *''A Walk on the Moon'' (1999) (director) *''Tarzan'' (1999) (voice) *''The 6th Day'' (2000) *''Bounce'' (2000) *''Joshua'' (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) (voice of Tarzan) *''The Last Samurai'' (2003) *''The Godfather of Green Bay'' (2005) *''The Last Kiss'' (2006) (director) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) (director of two episodes: 1.03 and 2.24) *''Dexter'' (2006) (actor in one episode and director of four episodes: 1.06, 1.08, 2.01 and 2.03) *''Private Practice'' (2007) (director of one episode: 1.02) *''The Last House on the Left'' (2009) *''Conviction'' (2010) (director) *''Promises, Promises'' (2010) (actor) References External links * Category:1960 births Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Alumni of the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art Category:American actors of Polish descent Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:Brandeis University alumni Category:Hamilton College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California cy:Tony Goldwyn de:Tony Goldwyn es:Tony Goldwyn fa:تونی گلدوین fr:Tony Goldwyn it:Tony Goldwyn sw:Tony Goldwyn la:Antonius Goldwyn nl:Tony Goldwyn ja:トニー・ゴールドウィン pl:Tony Goldwyn